


You've Got The Best Ass

by Alliemackenzie28



Series: H50/ Sentinel Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a Guide, but he's having trouble finding a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Best Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I write for my own pleasure, so if it pleases me, there will be more. But let me know if it pleases you, because that would please me too (:
> 
> Unbetaed. Feel free to suggest edits, but I might not use them- like I said, I write for me.
> 
> Edit: ok, ok, I write for you too! I love your comments (shy smile) Did I mention that this is the first thing I've ever posted??

Two afternoons a week during his Guide training, Danny caught the bus to the local old folks home and spent the rest of his day changing sheets, delivering mail, lotioning gross old feet, and hanging out with the veterans. His favorite patient was Lt. Mamo Kahike, a vet with a sharp mind and a passion for tomato sandwiches who over the years had taught Danny a thing or two about what mattered in life.

Mamo was also a Sentinel, with enhanced sight, hearing, and taste. His wife Eileen had also been his Guide, but she had passed away several years ago. To keep his senses under control with no Guide to help him, Mamo took a cocktail of drugs that left him unable to care for himself, and he’d had no choice but to move into a facility. Now, however, he was able to let the drugs wear off for two beautiful afternoons a week, when the wild- haired, sweet- faced boy from the Guide Center came, and they would walk the grounds of the facility hand in hand, experiencing the world together.

“Danny,” said Mamo one sunny afternoon in the last few months of Danny's training. “Now, I know you’re graduating.” Mamo stopped and turned to Danny, still holding on to his hand.

“Yeah,” said Danny, looking down at their intertwined fingers. “Actually, I was thinking about-”

“Now hold on. Danny, I need to say something to you, and you just listen.”

“Yessir.”

“You’ll be leaving here soon. I know you’re thinking about taking a job at the home, my night nurse told me you applied. I’m telling you, don’t do it. You are a very strong Guide. I know they test you at the Center, and I know your scores are high, but it’s just like IQ scores, they all bunch together at the top. The tests just don’t go high enough to measure the really strong Guides. Sentinels either, although they’re easier to quantify.”

Danny knew this had been coming for some time. He’d struggled with the thought of leaving Mamo without a Guide for the last years of his life.  
“Mamo, I-”

“I told you to listen. You can say your piece when I’m done. Son, you are the strongest Guide I have ever met.”

“Really?”

“You are. And I tell you, I have met a lot of Guides. I met Sanberg once-”

“Really?!”

“Yes. Great ass.”

“Mamo!”

“I’m not dead yet!” said Mamo with a chuckle. “Stop distracting me!"

“I’m not trying to distract you, I’m trying to wrap my head around you telling me that not only have you met Blair Sanberg, but you also think he has… a great ass?”

“Well, he does. But we’re not talking about Blair Sanberg’s ass, we’re talking about you. Where was I?”

“I’m a really strong Guide?”

“Right. You are hands down the strongest Guide I’ve ever felt. Now before you interrupt me- you can do some good in the world, Danny. I’m alright. I have to take enough drugs to knock out a horse some days, but all in all I’m alright. I’m happy. But there are other Sentinels out there who need someone like you. They tell you about the 5- sensers?”

“Sentinels who have all five senses enhanced? Yeah, they’re supposed to be really rare.”

“They are. I’ve met two- Ellison, you know, and another in ‘78, name was Maria Alexander.” Mamo huffed out a breath.

“Maria Alexander?” prompted Danny.

Mamo spoke slowly. “She was fifteen. Her mutation showed up with puberty, and she got a temp Guide appointed like they all do, but the temp wasn’t strong enough to deal with her. I was in the National Guard at the time, and they called in my unit. She’d gotten a gun from somewhere, and she was- she was just- she’d lost it. She couldn’t handle all the input. Killed three of my guys before we stopped her. Killed herself in jail the next day. It was-” Mamo stopped.

“Jeez,” said Danny, for once at a loss for words. “They told us it could get bad, but… Dude, that’s awful.”

“It is,” sighed Mamo. “What I’m saying is, you could help someone like her. You need to go find somebody who really needs you, and go help them. Alright?”

Danny lifted his eyes to Mamo’s. He’d never seen the old man so serious before. “Alright.”

______________

 

Danny had gone two days after graduation to the nearest MHSA office and registered. The process was very similar to the one he’d gone through as a kid, but this time the results were nearly instant.

He was given the files of fourteen potential matches that would be present at the matching convention the next month. At the apartment he shared with three of his friends, all unmatched Guides, Danny carefully read each file. Was one supposed to pop out at him? All accounts said it was really obvious to both parties when a good match met each other for the first time. Sentinels described vivid sensations, a rush of flavor and touch and emotion unlike anything they’d ever experienced. They told of the unique scent of ‘their’ Guide and how as soon as they’d been in the same room, they’d been overwhelmed by a sense of relief and rightness and peace. Most Guides described meeting their match as a more subtle, but still affecting, experience. All had been very sure that the Sentinel was right for them, but only some could put the experience into words- a rush, giddiness, protectiveness, tears of joy, were some of the descriptions.

Danny went to the convention, met the Sentinels. One after another, they each politely let them know that he was not their ideal match, but thank you, and they hoped he got matched really soon. He certainly didn’t feel anything like giddiness or joy, although it was kind of cool when he pulled a strong three-senser out of an auditory zone after she’d met a particularly boisterous potential Guide.

Danny spent his summer working at the local Starbucks, going to matching cons, and watching all three of his roommates find their Sentinels.

“You’ll find ‘em,” said Mamo confidently as he and Danny walked around the duck pond.

“Can a Guide ever be matched with another Guide?” The thought had popped into his head as he contemplated his solitude.

“Sure,” said Mamo. “I don’t see why not. I think… I think if you want to be a Guide, and you feel like a Guide, and you think of yourself as a Guide, then that’s what makes you a Guide. Not some DNA test. Never given it much thought.”

“Like, you are who you say you are, right?

“Right.” Mamo reached into his pocket and handed Danny a crumpled corner of paper. “This is the email for the deputy director of the Sentinel Rights Association. You write him and tell him you know me, and he might be able to put you on the right track. He owes me one- walked through enemy territory with my finger in his brachial artery. Lost the arm, but he still owes me, the ol’ fucker!”

 

Dear Mr. White,

I was given your email by Mamo Kahike, a good friend of mine. I just graduated from the Guide program at Rutgers, but have so far been unable to find a Sentinel. I am registered with MHSA and I’ve been to six different matching conventions. Mamo says you might be able to help me out, and I have to admit, a job would be really good right now, even if it’s temporary. Thank you in advance for your consideration.

Sincerely,  
Danny Williams, Registered Guide

 

Danny,

You tell Mamo to go fuck a horse and that I don’t owe him a thing, but I’m happy to help you out if I can. I’ve attached a release form so you can have MHSA transfer your files to me. Fill out the top part, take it to MHSA, and they’ll fill out the rest and mail your stuff to me. I’ll let you know once I get your files, and then we’ll take it from there.

-Joe

 

Joe,

Thank you so much!! I did the form and they *say* they’re mailing it tomorrow, so we’ll see what happens.

\- Danny

P.S. Mamo says fuck you too.

 

 

Danny,

I received your paperwork, and you’ll be in the system by the end of the day. Your test scores are impressive- I’m surprised you haven’t matched yet. Most Sentinels I know would kill for a Guide that scored that high. I’ll let you know when I have something.

\- Joe

 

Danny,

Your info is in the system, and we have a couple of potentials. You really are a hard match, aren’t you? Before I send you any of their info, I have a couple questions- What would you do with your life if you weren’t a Guide? What kind of issues are you willing to work with in a Sentinel? Are you willing to undergo additional training in order to find a match?  
Ok, reading over that, those questions sound really serious, but don’t worry, we didn’t match you with any crazies!

\- Joe

 

Joe,

Me, worry? Nah. To answer your questions:  
\- I was actually a police officer for several years before starting Guide training, and I really enjoyed it. That said, it never felt complete to me, and after Guide training, I could never go back to just being a cop. Maybe that’s a terrible answer but it’s true. I guess I’d be fine with more training as long as I don’t have to pay for it, haha! As far as what I’m willing to work with, I’d say it depends on the person. I really look at this whole Guide thing as a part of who I am more than just a job, if that helps. 

Did you match me with any hot women???

\- Danny

 

Danny,

I attached six files, let me know what you think.

\- Joe

 

Danny,

Sorry about so many emails- I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to send this one to you. I called Mamo, and he made me swear on my stump that I’d send you this guy, so here he is. The profile’s a little thin. Make sure you read the notes section.

\- Joe

 

 

Sentinel Profile: Stephen J. Mcgarrett  
SRN: M453822490LD  
Height: 6’2”  
Weight: 117  
Senses: all  
Age of onset: 11  
Occupation: Director, Hawaii 5-0 Major Crimes Unit (medical leave)  
Guide Preferences: N/A  
Average zones per year: N/A  
Sensitivities: See Notes

Notes:

To:  
From: Dr. Malia Kelly, Queen’s Medical Center, Honolulu Hawaii  
Re: Sentinel Stephen McGarrett  
Date:

Commander McGarrett has been my friend and patient for several years. He is a highly gifted, highly sensitive Sentinel. At the onset of his Sentinel abilities, he was matched with a state appointed temp guide who worked exceptionally well for him. Without strong Guidance, I believe Stephen would have been in danger of life threatening complications because of his extreme degree of sensitivity. Through last year, Stephen’s struggles were typical of a 5- Sense Sentinel, but not disabling.  
Stephen’s care is being transferred to Maunalani Nursing following the death of both his Guide and Father in a double murder last year. After losing his Guide, Steven’s condition quickly deteriorated, and he was hospitalized due to complications. When no Guide could be found, Stephen chose aggressive drug therapy to combat his symptoms.  
All unmatched Guides interested in matching are encouraged to speak with Maunalani’s director of nursing before contacting Stephen.

 

Joe,

This guy sounds like he’s in bad shape. Any chance of Skype before I have to shell out for plane tix to Hawaii?

\- Danny

 

Joe,

Talked to Mamo- apparently you guys both know Stephen Mcgarrett? What’s his story?

\- Danny

 

Danny,

I talked to Mamo too. Steve is the son of a friend of his, and I know him from the Navy. He’s a good man going through a really hard time. If you want to go, don’t worry about the air fare, Mamo and I will take care of it.

\- Joe

 

Joe,

Guess I can’t turn down a trip to Hawaii! Mamo has some really great things to say about Steve too. Mamo is a good friend, and if I’m not going to stay here with him, I at least owe him this.

\- Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the issue with Steve's age(s)- thank you sknkodiak!  
> Changed Danny's training from a college program to a nicely nonspecific 'training program,' so that should take care of any residual age problems.  
> Ok I basically just took out all numbers and made all the timelines very nebulous. (:


End file.
